Sailor Moon, Yugioh Style
by Glitchhunter
Summary: Life has become relatively normal after Battle City. However, when Yugi rescues a strange cat on the way to school his whole world begins to turn upside down. How will Yugi cope after he discovers he is Sailor Moon? And who are the other Scouts? HP too.
1. Yugi and the Strange Kitty

Yugi and the Strange Kitty

Info: I'll see if I get any positive response from this before I decide whether to continue it or not. Basically, I had a funny idea where the characters from Yu-gi-oh became Sailor Scouts, and thought I'd give it a go.  
Btw I am using double brackets for thought speak :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon

***

A month had passed since the end of the Battle City Tournament and Yugi had remained unbeaten in the popular childrens card game known as Duel Monsters. He had gone through so many adventures in the past year or so that he was exceedingly glad to now be living a relatively normal life. Well, as normal as your life can be when you are possessed by an Ancient Egyptian pharaoh. But, little did Yugi know that soon an all new adventure was going to take place, and it was going to be his most bizarre one yet.

"Ahh, I am not looking forward to that test today!" Yugi complained as he trudged down the path leading to his school.

((Dont worry about it, Yugi, youll be fine)) comforted the Pharaoh ((I know you'll ace it))

"I should have studied a bit mo..." Yugi paused, "Whats that sound?"

Yugi darted back and looked around the corner he suspected the strange sound to be coming from. It sounded like a cat... but it sounded like it may be in trouble. The first thing he noticed was three young boys standing in a circle. Then Yugi noticed what they were standing around. He had been right, it was a cat! But it was lying on the ground and it looked really unwell.

"Hey, what do you kids think you're doing?" Shouted Yugi, running over to the children.

"Crap!" Shouted one of the boys, "Lets get out of here!" Hurriedly, the boys scooted away from the scene, only stopping to turn back and blow raspberries at Yugi.

"Oh no," exclaimed Yugi, rushing over to the injured cat, "What did they do to you?"

The cat looked at him inquisitively and miawed softly. It was black in colour, and quite small.

((Yugi)) said the Pharaoh, ((I think those children put that bandage on the cats head...))

"Oh!" Yugi exclaimed, just then noticing that there was a bandage on the cats forehead, "Ill take it off..."

Carefully, Yugi removed the bandage, making sure not to tug on the cats fur. After it was off, the cat immediately shot to its feet and stared intensely into Yugi's eyes. Straight away, Yugi noticed that the cat had some sort of crescent moon symbol on its forehead... how curious... Yugi reached out to touch the cat, but it jumped out of the way and launched itself onto a nearly wall.

"Strange cat..." Yugi said, before his eyes grew wide, "Oh no, I'm going to be late for school! The test!"

Then Yugi ran, as fast as his little legs could take him.

The cat started after him, a curious look on its face. Then, strangely, it opened its mouth and spoke.

"I've found him. Ive found Sailor Moon."

***

EEEEE! I don't know about you guys, but I'm personally excited about where this story is going. I have some idea, but in many ways I'm still clueless XD

Pleeease review, cos I dont know if I will continue this, and if I get reviews I most likely will.


	2. Yugi and the Day of Destiny

Yugi and the Day of Destiny

Notes: Thanks for the feedback! I'm sorry about the lack of " and ' in the last one, I did put them in but they must have been wiped off at some point. The errors have been mostly fixed. Also, I should note that Harry Potter will also be in this fanfic, and there may be some mild yaoi later on, though nothing too dodgy ;) If there are enough requests to leave out the mild yaoi, I will, but Sailor Moon needs his Tuxedo Mask XD XD XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon

"Yugi Motou! I demand that you duel with me right now! I'll defeat you, and claim those God Cards!" Shouted a random young man.

Ever since Yugi had won the Battle City Tournament and claimed the three powerful God Cards, he had been challenged after school every day. He liked to duel, of course, but having so many people challenge him was just annoying.

"You guys just don't know when to quit, do ya!" Shouted Joey, who was accompanying Yugi after school. With him were Tristan and Tea, who all stood around Yugi to protect him from the growing crowd.

"If you want to duel Yugi, you have to defeat us first!" Proclaimed Tristan, as he and Joey stepped forward with their duel disks.

"Quick, Yugi, while they're distracted we'll escape," whispered Tea as she grabbed Yugi's arm and started to pull him away.

"He's escaping!" Shouted one of the more observant duelists, "The King of Games is escaping!"

A mad rush began and Tea and Yugi bolted as fast as they could.

***

After a hectic half hour, Yugi finally arrived home. After greeting his Grandpa he headed straight for his bedroom. Plonking down onto his bed he kicked off his shoes and picked up his copy of Duelist Weekly.

"Ahh... I am so tired of being chased every day..." muttered Yugi as he opened the window to let some fresh air into his bedroom, "Ahh!?" a black lump collided with the surprised Yugi, and sent him tumbling to the floor.

((Yugi!)) Exclaimed the Pharaoh, ((Are you okay?!))

"Ahh... yes, I'm fine... but... what was that..." Yugi wondered. He gazed around the room and behind him was a black cat. A black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead...

((The cat from earlier!))

"What the... what are you doing here, kitty?" Asked Yugi, "Are you all right?"

And, to Yugi's surprise, the cat smiled, "I've found you." It said.

"A talking cat?" Yugi's eyes opened wide, "Things are going to go crazy again aren't they?"

"I have looked into your history and what you have been though in the past," explained the cat, "you having used magic in the past will make this much easier to tell you."

Yugi stared at the cat for a few seconds, before relinquishing control of his body to the Pharaoh.

The cat smiled, "You must be the one who resides within the Millennium Puzzle."

"Indeed I am," said the Pharaoh, "I have had many names, but you may call me Yami. Your abilities surprise me. Do you know about my past?"

"You may call me Luna." Said the cat, "Unfortunately, I do not know many details of your past. However, I will assist you in any way to discover them. Actually, I am here to reveal to you a destiny that is somewhat different from the one you have known so far."

"A new destiny?" Asked the Pharaoh, "What do you mean?"

"If you would, Yami, I would rather speak to Yugi. You see, this particular destiny concerns him," Luna said.

Yami looked surprised, but let Yugi have control over his own body once more.

"Another destiny... for me?" Asked Yugi, a look of shock on his face.

"Yes, Yugi," said Luna, "Your current destiny will continue, but at the moment your help is needed to defeat a power that cannot be defeated with your current abilities. You will need to accept a new ability and fight this evil power."

With that said, Luna jumped into the air and did a backflip. A locket formed in the air and fell onto Yugi's bed. Yugi moved towards the locket, carefully picking it up. However, as soon as he touched it, it turned into a bright light and rushed inside his Millennium Puzzle.

"What the..." Yugi exclaimed, "Where did it go?"

"You will now have the ability to transform. When you transform, your Puzzle will become this locket, and you will have powerful new abilities."

"Transform...?"

"Just put your hand into the air, and shout 'Moon Prism Power,'" explained Luna, "Do it, you'll see what I mean."

Hesitantly, Yugi stood up. He raised his hand into the air and closed his eyes.

((You can do it, Yugi))

"Moon Prism Power!" Yugi shouted, and immediately all of his clothes disappeared and his body began to glow. He began to spin around in the air, and as he did new clothing formed on his body. Then, with the transformation complete, Yugi looked down.

"What...what is this?!" Yugi exclaimed, "I... I'm wearing..." Then, with a red face, he plonked down onto the floor.

((Yugi... you're wearing a skirt... and... high heel boots...)) Yami said, clearly taken aback by Yugi's odd transformation, ((What kind of strange power is this...))

"I... can't wear this," Yugi stuttered, "I look... ridiculous."

Luna frowned, "Don't be silly, while you're wearing that there is no way anyone will recognise you. Besides, I think it suits you."

"Do... I have to wear this..."

"Yes. You cannot use your new powers while you are untransformed. And if you do not fight this new evil, it will soon destroy the whole world."

"I..." Yugi was lost for words. Well... wouldn't you be?

((Yugi...)) Yami was also lost for words.

Luna smiled and jumped onto Yugi's shoulder, "Congratulations, you are Sailor Moon."

***

AFTER-NOTES: There are fanarts that I have drawn of Yugi's Sailor Moon transformation. Here are the links... (take away spaces)

glitchhunter. deviantart . com/art/Sailor-Yugi-version-2-136211129

glitchhunter . deviantart . com/art/Sailor-Yugi-135932159

Please read and review! There will be Harry Potter in the next chapter, too. If I do the next chapter, lol, I may be getting over my head with this new fanfic. I'll write it quicker if you leave a review :)


	3. Harry and the Imploded Magic School

Harry Potter and the Imploded Magic School

Notes: With this chapter, my story has officially become a Yu-gi-oh/Sailor Moon/Harry Potter crossover. You'll see where I'm going within a few more chapters... lol... once again, my story will soon have mild yaoi, so if you're really against that happening leave a review saying so and if enough people want it left out, I will. It will just be basic Sailor MoonXTuxedo Mask stuff... so that would be YugiX... hmm... I wonder ;)

IMPORTANT: IF YOUR READING THIS STORY, AND YOU ENJOY IT, REVIEW NOW OR I MOST LIKELY WON'T CONTINUE IT

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

***

A single tear fell down Albus Dumbledore's face as he surveyed the damage and carnage around him. He couldn't believe that it had actually happened. He sure as hell didn't want to believe it- but then he didn't really have a choice.

Luckily, it had occurred during the Christmas break, so most of the students had not been at the school. It was also a stroke of luck that most of the students had been out that day, and that only five had been lost. As for the professors, two had been lost.

Hogwarts, one of the best magic schools in existence, had been completely blown to pieces. The reasons for this were uncertain but most of the remaining professors felt that it must have had something to do with Voldemort. Shrapnels of stone were scattered everywhere, some still blazing with the strange blue fire that had engulfed and imploded the beloved magic school.

"Headmaster? What should we do?" Professor Snape asked, being the first to break the silence, "Surely the castle can be fixed?"

"Yes, it can," confirmed Dumbledore, "But that's not what I'm worried about. If Voldemort has somehow gained the powers to destroy Hogwarts, one of the safest and most protected places in the world, then I fear what the future holds in store for the forces of good."

"How long will it take to re-build the castle?" McGonagall wondered out loud, "Term starts in just over a month..."

"All of the students will have to be transferred to other schools or homeschooled. The castle has been completely demolished. And allowing students into the area could prove to be dangerous for them," Albus Dumbledore reasoned.

"Professor..." began Harry, a look of worry in his face, "Do you really think Voldemort has become this powerful?"

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Dumbledore reassured, "We'll sort it out. Now, Arthur should be arriving here soon. He will escort you back to your Aunt and Uncle's house."

Harry sighed and gazed at the wreckage. How could Voldemort have such a power? And how was he supposed to beat him if he did have such power? Seven people had been killed... and he hated to imagine the damage that would have been done if the attack had occurred during the school term.

It was a huge dilemma... and Harry had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

Little did he know that at that moment he was being watched.

A small white cat stared at the young boy, an interested look on its face. On its forehead was the crescent moon mark that distinguished it from other cats.

"I thought so..." the cat thought aloud, "He is the one destined to become Sailor Venus."

***

After-notes: EEEeeEe... _ I hope too many people aren't annoyed that I blew up Hogwarts. But I don't mind telling you that it felt bloody good :P More Yugi as Sailor Moon action as the story progresses in the next chapter. Of course, you must leave a review if your enjoying this fanfic so far, otherwise I will get discouraged and not continue writing it XD BTW I am sorry this one is a bit short, once I've finished establishing characters and stuff I imagine that I'll make them longer.


End file.
